Love Never Follows Logic
by Elflady88
Summary: A young ANBU member gets ordered to infiltrate Akatsuki but what happens when she falls for the groups artistic bomber? A DeixOC story. Rated T for fighting and Hidans cursing.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic ever so I hope it will be good, english isn't my real langauge either so bare with me if I spell things wrong.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters in any way, but I do own my OC's.

* * *

I had been running for almost a day now, heading towards Konoha, jumping from tree to tree, a cool breeze gently blowing through the green tree tops. I absentmindedly stroke a stubborn lock of dark brown hair out of my face as I thought back to my talk with Kira, my best friend and also the ANBU captain, my boss, he had been more worried than usual when I went on missions, especially since I went alone this time.

**Flashback**

"You will find and infiltrate the Akatsuki, and find out as much as you can about them and their plans. You have five months. Understood?" Kira finished his orders. "Yes sir, I understand." I assured him. "Aya, be careful Ok. Akatsuki is a dangerous organisation, filled with S-ranked criminals." He begged with a worried look. "Don't worry Kira, I'll be alright. I'm an expert in infiltration." "How can I not worry? You're my best friend and I don't want you to get hurt. And you're going alone this time. And it's not only Akatsuki, other village's ninjas will see you as a Missing-Nin too." I smiled reassuringly and gave him a quick hug and left, telling him not to worry too much.

**End Flashback**

It started to get dark when my stomach let out a growl, I had only stayed at a tea house today so I was getting really hungry, fortunately I saw lights overhead, a village, small but it would do.

Well there I found a nice restaurant where I ordered some ramen. After I was done I placed money on the table and walked outside to find a place to stay for the night, preferably cheap, I had to use my own money on missions, and being an ANBU doesn't give much money.

Next morning I was awaken early by the sun shining in my face, I cast the covers of me and stood up with a yawn, stretching as I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When I was dressed I made the bed before walking downstairs, I had paid last night so I didn't need to wake the owner up at this early hour.

The village was still asleep when I left it, running towards Konoha.

I would reach the fire country today so I decided to stay at a teahouse later today rather than waiting until the shops and restaurants opened in the village I just left.

After a few days I arrived at Konoha, after showing my pass to the guards and asked the way to the hokages office I walked through the peaceful and beautiful village bustling with activity towards the big red Hokage building, it was easy to spot as it lay beneath a mountain with the faces of both the four previous hokages as well as the present one, Tsunade carved into it. Well there I immediately got to talk to the Godaime.

"So have you heard about them recently Tsunade-sama?" I asked politely after explaining my mission. After the rumours you did best in not irritating Tsunade, she had a bead temper and an insane strength to top it off "You're lucky Aya, we got a report that they were seen south of Konoha yesterday, but when our ANBU got there they were already gone, but it's may give you a hint of were they went." The fifth said. "Thanks Tsunade-sama, I'll be on my way then." I said, I didn't expect it to be this easy to find Akatsuki, not that I'm complaining, I just hoped that I would catch up with them before they got to far away.

I bowed towards the Godaime before I left the office and walked out of the building. Outside I almost ran into a pink haired kunoichi, she seemed to be around three years younger than myself, we both apologized at the same time and she told me she trained under Tsunade, learning both fighting skills and medical training. And I told her a bit about myself and asked her about Akatsuki. "Are you looking for them?" "Yeah, I'm gathering information about their actions." I answered, not wanting to explain my whole mission.

"Well I've never met them, but my team mates Naruto and Sasuke battled two members. I think one were Sasuke's older brother Itachi and the other Kisame from the Mist village. They are after Naruto but I don't know why." She looked hurt when she mentioned her team, so I couldn't help asking where her they was, I also wanted to know more about Naruto and why Akatsuki were interested in him. "Naruto is away training with Jiraya-sama, one of the sannins, considering he's the number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja in Konoha he'll need that training. It's been two years since he left." Even though her slightly irritated words I could tell she cared for Naruto, but she didn't say anything about her other team member, Sasuke, I guessed it was a sensitive subject and since it was Naruto Akatsuki wanted it didn't matter either. She followed me to the gates and before I left I promised to come by when I had finished my mission.

After half a days running I took a break, and once again I reached up, letting my fingers trace the slash across my headband, I had also put a jutsu on it after I left Konoha, replacing Kumo's cloudlike figure with the symbol of my former village Taki. It felt strange even though I only had done it because of my mission, if the Akatsuki took me for a Missing-Nin from the beginning it would be easier for me.

That's when I caught a glimpse of two persons wearing black cloaks with red clouds on, Akatsuki members. I quickly concealed my chakra before quietly jumping down on the forest floor, thanks to the soft earth after the last rain my steps were soundless. Suddenly only one was walking ahead of me, surprised I stopped half hidden behind a thick tree and quietly searched the surroundings for the other one. "Looking for me, un?" A male voice behind me said, making me twirl around and jump backwards in surprise, I hadn't sensed him at all, he had a bamboo hat with paper stripes making it impossible to see more than his blue eyes, or eye, his left was covered with blonde bangs. The shorter one had appeared besides the blonde, at least they didn't try to kill me at first sight. I quietly thanked Kira who told me to slash my headband even though it was changed.

"Who are you and why were you following us?" The second one said, he was short and squat low to the ground with a strange voice. "I'm Aya and I've been looking for you because I wanted to join you." The tall one looked at me as if trying to see if I lied or not but he didn't say anything.

"Hmm, you can come with us to our leader. He will decide." It was obviously the short guy who decided everything.

After walking through the calm forest without any other sound than singing birds and the rustle in the leaves for another hour voices were heard and soon three ninjas appeared, I recognized them, I had met them on my way to Konoha. We had rested at the same tea house and started talking, they were on a scouting mission from Konoha and gave me quite helpful directions on the land near Konoha. But they didn't know more about my mission than that I were gathering information on Akatsuki.

"Aya, what are you doing here?" Miharu asked sounding surprised but remained calm as usual. "I could ask you the same." I replied, last time I had seen them they were north of Konoha, not half a day south. "We needed to make another check close by. That's when we saw you and decided to say hey, but then we saw these two." Daiki, a red head with blue eyes said calmly, though he often was the more hyper one in the team. "But I don't need…" I started to say but got cut of by Haru, he like his twin sister Miharu had shoulder length dark blue almost black hair, though his was a bit shorter and shaggier, but Miharu had emerald green eyes instead of grey like her brother. "You two better let Aya go." "Or else?" The shorter Akatsuki member said mocking the team from Konoha. "Deidara take Aya and return, I'll handle these three." Deidara nodded and took is hand out of a pouch by his waist , were he had quickly placed it when the Konoha ninjas came, and let a small bird sculpture fall to the ground, he made a hand sign and, in a puff of smoke the small figure grew large enough to hold two persons. Deidara grabbed my hand and pulled me on the bird and immediately it lifted from the ground.

I could see Miharu, Daiki and Haru trying to follow only to be stopped by the remaining member, I could just hope they didn't get themselves killed.

I sat in silence at first enjoying being so high up, my emerald eyes taking in the view around me, I've always lowed heights envying the birds that were able to soar high up with the clouds, and considering how strong the wind was whipping my shoulder length hair around and how quickly the ground under us disappeared the bird flew very fast. But my curiosity didn't let me stay silent for long, I wanted to know how Deidara made this bird, it was neither a summoning nor a puppet so how did he do it?

"I let my hands eat clay and mix it with my chakra I can then form it how I want and let it explode on command, un." Deidara answered after a short hesitation when I asked, I nodded but then blinked in surprise as I realized what he had said. "You let your hands eat? How can hands eat anything?" Needless to say I was confused, I mean, eating hands. Simple logic tells you that hands hold stuff or build things, not eat it. He only smirked and held up his hands, showing two moths in each palm, each complete with teethes and tongues.

"Cool, is it a Kekkei Genkai?" "I don't know I've always had them though no one else in my family has them, un." He looked straight ahead seemingly unaffected of my question and in deep thoughts but I got the feeling he didn't really liked to talk about his past.

So we both sat in silent for what felt like hours, just watching the surroundings that flew by in a mix of colours without any distinct shapes. "How much longer is it? It feels like all I ever done is sitting on this bird." When I asked this it was already half dark only a thin line ahead of us showed were the sun had been hours earlier. "Not long, after all we are heading towards the rain country, un. But it takes longer to walk than flying." Deidara said smiling slightly at my obvious impatience. Sitting still long weren't really a problem if I were able to leave or change place when I wanted, but here on this clay bird it was kind of impossible, I only had two choices, a) Sit still or b) Jump of and hope I survive. To be honest I prefer the first option, so I was itching to get down to the ground.

I may love flying and the bird was surprisingly soft and still a bit warm after getting warmed up by the sun, but flying for half a day is a bit too much.

"We're here, un." I was snapped out of my thoughts at Deidara's words and the bird's soft descending towards a river letting us jump off in front of a cliff with a huge, and I mean huge boulder with a seal on it.

Deidara made some hand signs and the humungous boulder lifted letting us enter the cave, a very big cave but nevertheless empty. The river only reached a few feet inside in an uneven half circle and as the boulder slowly sank back down to its place it gradually became darker inside, though not pitch black. I were about to fell a comment to Deidara about this very empty base when he started walking towards the far end of the cavern, well there I saw nothing different, but Deidara pushed open a portion of the stone wall, revealing a lit up corridor. I must say it was well hidden, give me a magnifying glass and a few months and maybe I could find it.

Anyway Deidara led me to the end of the corridor into a fairly big living room. "Always call Pein, leader-sama, only Konan are allowed to call him by his name, un" Deidara instructed as we walked past a big sofa and two armchairs. I didn't see much of it since we immediately continued towards another door to the left. At the end of this hallway, honestly this place must be made out of corridors, we entered a door. Inside I saw a tall guy with orange hair and strange eyes, it was rings around the pupil, like a bulls eye, he also had many piercings, those through his nose bone must've hurt like hell to get. While I was busy examine the room and the leader himself Deidara explained what had happened earlier and were sent out by the leader. Now I got a bit nervous but he only asked why I wanted to join them.

"I'm a jounin and a skilled Medical-Nin from Taki, I never really liked my village or the people there and they never were much found of me either and when my mom and brother got killed by father they said it wasn't enough proof so I killed him instead and then left." I sent a quick apologize to my dead father who had been killed on a mission when I was small, defiantly not the kill the family type, but I decided to change a few bits here and there in my past to make it more trustworthy, and it looked like the leader believed it, though with that emotionless face it's hard to tell.

The leader sat silent for awhile before he spoke. "We could make use of a Medical-Nin." He said more to himself than to me. "You will fight Kisame tomorrow when he and Itachi come back. If you win you are free to join. You can leave now, Deidara will show you around." I bowed politely before turning around and walked out the door, I wondered why the leader let me see the base before I'm a member, I guess they'll probably kill me if I lose, which means that much is at stake tomorrow. But the information on Hoshigake Kisame I got from Kira made me feel pretty confident. Outside Deidara was waiting, luckily since I had no idea were to go, and I told him what the leader had said.

"Come on then, I'll show you around, un. In this corridor leader-sama has his office and bedroom and Konan have her room there too." He then showed me back to the living room again, it was still empty, Deidara pointed towards another hallway next to the one we left.

"In there Zetsu, Hidan and Kakuzu have their rooms and you really don't want to go in to any of those, un. One sacrifice him self all the time, the other is very found of people, for dinner and Kakuzu is very protective of his money. The indoor training ground is the door furthest down that corridor, un. There is also a door leading to the top of the cliff besides that one.

Also every room has its own bathroom, un." I nodded and tried to remember everything as I followed Deidara towards the far end of the living room, through a portal I could see a kitchen and one more portal leading to a dining room. And the door next to the kitchen was a medical room.

We continued to the lone hallway to the right, except the door leading to the big empty cave. "In this one Itachi, Kisame, Sasori and I have our rooms, un. And this one will be yours if you win your match tomorrow." He said as he opened a door to the right. Without lying I can easily say that no one had lived here for years, a thick layer of dust covered everything and the walls needed some repainting, this would take a forever to clean. "I'm not sleeping in there tonight I would rather sleep on the ground outside." Deidara laughed slightly and opened the opposite door showing a regular sized room with white walls and the furniture in the same dark wood as the door, the bed had cream coloured sheets and dark green covers, overall the colours in the room went in earth tones like green, brown, beige and cream. "You can sleep in here, un." "But isn't this your room?" I said noticing the clay sculptures that occupied much of the empty spaces in the room including the bookcases, mostly different types of birds but other animals too. They were all very well done, some quite simple and others were more detailed, but they had one thing in common, they were beautiful. "Yeah it's mine, but I'll sleep on the couch so you can take the bed, un." I looked at the couch he pointed at, judging by its look I wouldn't be able to lie outstretched on it, and Deidara is taller than me so how he was going to sleep on that thing is more than I understand. "No, I'll take the couch. It's your room and the couch is too small for you." In the end I agreed to sleep in the bed, who would have thought it would be this hard to argue with him. Mental note, don't get into an argument with Deidara he'll always win it.

But we went to the kitchen first, after Deidara had left his cloak on his drawer, my stomach had told me very load and clear what it thought of not eating for a day earning another grin from the blonde until he got betrayed by a low growl himself. On the way I finally got a good look on him, he had the usual ninja clothes, blue pants and a blue stomack t-shirt with a net shirt under it, he also wore ninja sandals. His blonde hair reached mid back though half were put up in a very gravity defying pony tail, also in some angles I could catch a glimpse of his left eye under the bangs but it were covered with some sort of scope. He was also taller than me, I had noticed that earlier but now I saw that I only reached to his chin.

I finished eating before Deidara so I went back to his room by my self, and I didn't get lost either. I took a blanket and a pillow from the bed and lay down on the couch, falling asleep immediately.

**Deidara's POV**

When I got back to my room Aya had already fallen asleep, I looked at her lying curled up on the couch, her brown hair had fallen down over her face slightly. I changed clothes in my bathroom before I pulled away the covers on my bed but stopped myself before I lay down, I sighed deeply and walked back to Aya and carefully lifted her up and turned towards the bed.

Suddenly she moved slightly and I hesitated afraid she might wake up, but she just snuggled closer to me, her nose at my neck. I gently placed her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. I'm not sure why I even did that, I mean she said it was okay for her to take the couch, so why do I feel like I have to do this? I thought about it as I slumped down on the couch trying to lay somewhat comfortable, I ended up on my back with my legs over the edge and managed to fall asleep with a feeling a terrible neck ache awaited me in the morning.

**End POV**


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter came out fast and apologise for any spelling mistakes, word doesn't correct every wrong word.

Tell me if it's bad or if there are anything I should do better so the story gets as good as it can be.

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Naruto, but I do own my OC's.

* * *

Next morning I was disturbed in my sleep by someone shaking my shoulder, I tiredly pulled the soft covers over my head trying to doze of again. I love to sleep and I didn't like early mornings, not so ninja like maybe, anyway the person didn't give up so I pried one eye open. I saw a shadow standing beside the bed I lay in, said person also had a hand on my shoulder and started to shake a bit harder.

Wait a bed. I was supposed to be sleeping on a couch. At least that's where I was when I fell asleep last night. I opened both eyes and saw that the shadow that woke me was Deidara. "Finally. I was going to get some water soon, un." I sent him a glare which wasn't that frightening I guessed, but ignored his remark.

"How did I end up in the bed? I'm pretty sure I don't sleep walk." I said yawning snuggling down deeper beneath the covers, I decided that he wouldn't go get any water if I just kept my eyes open and besides it was very warm and comfy. "So you're not sure if you walk in your sleep or not, un. That means you could have taken the bed yourself." He answered with a smirk. "Anyway Itachi and Kisame is back and it's breakfast, un."

I nodded deciding it wasn't worth the effort arguing, besides I was pretty sure he would win anyway, I wondered if I could just stay here awhile longer as Deidara walked outside letting me dress in privacy. But before he closed the door he turned and his usual smirk still visible. "If you're not done in ten minutes I'll get that water I mentioned, un." I decided that I didn't want to get soaked so I climbed out of the bed and as I dressed I wondered how he had managed to put me in the bed without waking me up, I'm a very light sleeper and the only one that could move me in my sleep were my best friend Kira, I believe it's because I trust him completely. So how could a guy I just met do it, I was probably just tired, but still.

When I reached the kitchen I met almost everyone, last night Deidara had told me a bit about them so I were pretty sure I could name them right. Leader-sama, Konan a blue haired girl with a white paper flower in her hair who also was teamed up with leader-sama, Itachi with black hair and eyes also one of the last of the Uchiha clan, who is also responsible to why it's so few left, Kisame, a blue skinned man with a few shark like features, Sasori, a young red head with brown eyes who's older than he appears since he turned himself into a puppet, and Deidara.

Three persons were still away on missions, Zetsu, who worked alone, and Hidan, a follower of Jashin and Kakuzu, who had an obsession of money. However I took a plate and sat down between Konan, whom I got along with very well, and Deidara.

When everyone had finished eating we walked down one corridor, if I remember correctly it's the one that Hidan and Kakazu's rooms lay in. In the end there was a door with a staircase leading to the top of the cliff this base were built under. The staircase ended in the middle of a bunch of trees on top of the hill, the other members stood just outside the trees so the battle could go unhindered.

As soon the battle started I kept my distance, after what I had heard Kisame's sword Samehada sucked away chakra and Kisame had almost as much chakra as a jinchuuriki. But he used water typed attacks which gave me an advantage because of my lightning attacks. I quickly jumped up in a tree to avoid getting wet when Kisame used a water wave jutsu to send a water wave, when he stood on the soaked ground I quickly did a series of hand seals and soon lightning shoot out from my hands, and the effect doubled because of the water.

Kisame quickly recovered enough to continue fighting, as soon as he rose up he wasted no time, he rushed towards the tree I stood in and cut it down, and then continued to slash at me to prevent me from using any jutsu. I draw my katana to protect my self, but I knew I couldn't stay this close for long plus he was much stronger than I was. At a brief moment when I had jumped away I used a single hand seal and summoned a rain of small lightning bolts to get even further away to a big stone.

The lightning rain soon stopped so before fish-boy could get any closer I used the same attack I had done in the beginning but shot the lightning up in the sky instead, Kisame smirked believing I had just missed an easy target, but I weren't done just jet. Soon dark clouds gathered over us, a low thunder could be heard, I kept near the rock I stood by and pulled forth a scroll, summoning four long spikes, each having a zigzag form at the top, letting them fall around Kisame creating a big rectangle.

Then I did a series of hand signs making lightning hit the four spikes created a barrier of lightning. Kisame sensing the danger tried to get out, but not even Samehada could break my lightning wall. So he could do nothing when my attack hit him, a single lightning bolt that was infused with my chakra as well. At least he was smart enough to not use a water attack as protection.

These lightning attacks had a few risks against the user as well as the target. The lightning I created didn't hurt me but lightning I summoned from the sky could hit me too if I stood on high places and if I got wet or just stood on wet ground it could reach me even if I weren't directly near the target. But if the user could avoid them they were very powerful, with a useful side effect too, paralysis.

Before Kisame had any chance of recovering, though he looked quite paralyzed, I quickly ran up to him while drawing my katana again and swiftly placing it against his neck. "I win." I stated smirking and after an approving nod from leader-sama I sheathed my katana and released fish-boy from the paralysis. Leader-sama then put me on Deidara and Sasoris team, but if someone got seriously hurt I were to return immediately to the base, also they could go on a mission without me if anyone needed my medical skills.

I was quite satisfied with the team I was put on, Sasori was quiet but I guessed he would be alright and Deidara seemed to be someone I could get along with. I didn't want to get eaten by Zetsu or killed by either of Hidan or Kakuzu, and while Kisame was alright Itachi gave me the creeps with his attitude.

I also got a cloak and a hat when we returned to the base, but I didn't get a ring though I noticed that everyone else had one on a different finger. I decided to ask someone later about that.

I was pretty sure that I wouldn't find out any secrets anytime soon either. But I had five months so I was pretty sure I would be able to find out something by then, if not I would at least have information about the members. I just needed to avoid missions in Kumo or the lightning country, though I doubted that, my country was one who had almost no connection with Akatsuki, though before I moved there one jinchuuriki, the niibi or the two-tailed cat, was taken by two members.

I felt rather discouraged when I stood in my room trying too decide were to start, but the room weren't going to clean itself so I started with all the dust before anything else. Three hours later I was almost finished I had scrubbed the bathroom too, I just needed some paint and some decorations plus bed clothing.

A knock on the door made me snap out of my colour choices for my room, it was Deidara. We have a mission, un. We'll be leaving as soon as you're ready." "Okay, what are we supposed to do?" I asked as I went over to the bed picking up my new cloak and hat and checked my weapon pouch on my right leg, I knew it was full but it has become a habit. "We are ordered to find a person who contains the Ryuuhu's power, leader-sama thinks that person can be of great asset to us, un." I nodded and walked out of my room with Deidara but I locked my door, safety reasons.

Outside Sasori was already waiting, sitting safely inside his puppet Hiruko, I had been told that Sasori always used Hiruko when on missions and by that he eliminated the puppet user's weakness against close range attacks.

It would take about two days to reach the waterfall country were the leader had got the information about the power. I was glad that I moved from Taki when I was small so I hoped now one would recognise me, but we weren't in Taki yet and hopefully we would get the information we need in a smaller village.

We travelled in silence most of the time, the only time Sasori spoke was when it was time to stop for the night. I ate quickly and fell asleep easily, I was tired after travelling non stop since Sasori didn't stop I had no desire to irritate him by complaining. We didn't take shift in guarding so I and Deidara could sleep all night while Sasori stayed up keeping watch and probably fixed his puppet or something.

Next day went along the same as the day before until after lunch time, we walked as we ate, I had packed a few onigiri's, they were easy to eat when walking.

I was starting to get bored and guessed that Deidara was too, last night he had complained about it when Sasori was a bit further away.

We had our hats on but I could still see a mischievous smirk in Deidara's face, he put his hand in his bag with clay. We walked slightly behind the puppet master so he didn't see anything. "So Aya now when we're on the same team we should get to know each other, un. What's your favourite colour?" Deidara asked as he took his hand out of the bag and walked a bit slower.

"Blue." I answered, quickly catching what he planned, Sasori wouldn't be interested in conversation. "And yours?" "The same, un." He said opening his hand, a small clay butterfly sat on his palm fluttering its wings a bit. "Really, and here I thought it would be red or orange. You know the colour of an explosion." The small butterfly gracefully flew over towards Sasori when Deidara raised his arm a bit, it silently kept the same pace as the puppet.

"I admit that those colours are nice. Art is a bang, un." Deidara exclaimed and the butterfly that had flew in front of Sasori exploded, this time the colours were those of fireworks. I admired the explosion for a second or so until Deidara suddenly ducked, pulling me with him, he seemed like he had done it many times before.

"Deidara!" The puppet master had turned around, a scorpion tail behind him, expressionless as always but you could hear he was very irritated, though he didn't seem very surprised, as it had happened before. "And Art is not explosions, true art endures the ages, everlasting beauty." "No Danna, true art is something that blossoms for an instant before withering, un." And so it went on, I just listened to them, feeling no need to join them.

Soon we could see a village further ahead, the discussion ended without a winner, thankfully without a kill too. I was glad to be able to sleep at a hotel or whatever this village could have, food would be very welcome too.

We arrived at the small village late that night, Sasori were not tired at all but me and Deidara were not so lucky to have been sitting in a puppet instead of walking for more than a day without rest, not that he would have been tired even if he walked himself, he's a puppet after all.

We found an open restaurant, the owner and the few people who sat there looked at us when we sat down, probably those cloaks and hats, I mean this organisation didn't want to draw any attention, but still wear the same cloaks and hats, it's like begging to be noticed.

After eating we started looking for a hotel with available rooms, fortunately the first we found had three unoccupied rooms, I tossed my cloak and hat at the drawer before going to bed, I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

The next day we found one of the village's elder, he had heard of this power when he was a kid, unfortunately he didn't know much but he told us about a man in another village near Taki that knew many old legends. So we left heading towards Umiki, a village a half days walk towards Taki, before we left we, or more correctly Deidara and me ate lunch.

When we arrived Sasori got out of Hiruko to avoid attracting too much attention, then we started searching for the old man that were supposed to know many old legends, the village wasn't as big as Konoha but it was a lively place, children ran around playing and people looked happy as they went in and out of stores. At a store we got directed to a place were the old man liked to sit, the park.

The park was a big place in the middle of the village, small pathways winded under trees and between bushes, sakura trees added a nice colour to the green background. In the middle a big sakura tree stood beside a pound filled with koi fishes in different colours. On a bench under the pink tree an old man sat feeding birds, they really trusted this man, they even ate out of his hand.

When we got close the birds flew up in the tree and the old man looked up at us, his gaze examined us closely, I don't blame him, I would have done the same. "Do you want information on the Ryuuhu's power?" He asked before any of us got a chance to ask. "How do you know what we want?" Sasori said suspiciously. "Lucky guess, after all that's the legend I know the best." Neither of us answered so he continued.

"It all happened for many years ago even before the five great ninja villages were built. There lived a dragon named Ryuuhu, he was the king of all dragons and also the last one, black as the night, he controlled the four elements, fire, water, earth and air, with those he kept order to the world, destroying evil and helping those in need.

One day he battled an unknown but very strong enemy, it is said that their battle raged on for days, reshaping the landscape miles around them. It's believed that the place that now is Taki was shaped by that battle. Finally the black dragon defeated his enemy, but it was merely a half victory, the king was deadly wounded.

Here the legend goes apart, some say he died and his powers found its way to a worthy ninja, others say he used his last powers to transform to a human and then teaching his skills to a worthy apprentice. But the one I believe the most and also is the most reasonably one is that when Ryuuhu lay on a field, tired after the battle, feeling his life slip away as his blood slowly left his body a human came upon him. He tried to help the dragon but to no avail the wounds were too severe, and Ryuuhu, impressed by the man's courage to help a dragon, told the man to place his hand on the king's forehead.

After that not much is known, but it's believed that the ninja got all of Ryuuhu's powers and fell unconscious from the chock and that when he woke up the noble creature was dead. He then used his powers to help people just like the dragon king had done, when he died years later a black dragon appeared on the shoulder of another ninja worthy of these powers, since then the power has been passed on through generations, when a black dragon appears on your shoulder and if you pass the test you have elemental control, but the test is hard and those with a weak mind and heart won't make it." "Do you know where the next person is or who it is?" Sasori asked. "No, but it's said the person used to lived in Taki. Remember, what you seek can be closer than you know." Before any of you could ask anymore the old man stood up and teleported away.

In a small clearing near the village Sasori took out a scroll and summoned Hiruko again, he climbed in and we headed towards the rain country and the base, it was better to return than continue to Taki since the girl most likely didn't live there anymore. As we walked I wondered if the old man didn't tell us if it was a man or a woman who held the powers on purpose or if he really didn't now.

"Hey Aya, you're from Taki, don't you know anything about this, un?" Deidara asked, I walked quietly for awhile, thinking, I hadn't heard anything when I lived there but I was only eight then. But Kira had mentioned something about a strange power some time ago, when he had a mission in Taki. But I couldn't say that my friend and also the ANBU captain from Kumo told me that, if I did I would blow my cover.

"I've heard about it but it was when I was little but the only thing I remember is that it was called Ryuuhu and was supposed to be very powerful, but the old man said she moved from Taki so I probably didn't know her either." I explained as you guys kept walking, I felt safer changing my story a bit. "Then it will be hard to find her, un." After that we walked in silence, but I was thinking over what the old man had said before he left, that what you seek can be closer than you know, I wondered what he meant by that. Maybe he knew more about the person, but we were probably not going to find him again so I pushed the thoughts away.

When we got back to the base we reported back to leader-sama, I couldn't tell what he thought about what we found out, but we got a week free so I guess he was satisfied, and he sent another team to Taki instead, which I were happy for even though I moved for almost eight years ago.

I still didn't have any bedclothing for my bed so I had to stay with Deidara for another night. I was determined to sleep on the couch this time, if only because I wanted to win the argument, I know I can be very stubborn, which isn't the best all the time.

"I'll take the couch." I said as I came out of the bathroom showered and in my night clothes. "Are we going to have this argument again, un. You take the bed." Deidara said where he sat on the bed waiting for his time in the bathroom. This continued for awhile, but surprisingly I won it this time. But as I curled up on the couch I had a feeling that I would wake up in the bed again, because someone else in this room was also stubborn as hell.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but I've had a major writers block and just recently found away to complete the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did a few things would have changed:p But I do own my OC and the plot.

* * *

I woke up by myself this morning, a sunray seeped through the curtains, irritating my eyes, tiredly I turned around snuggling deeper down between the covers. When I noticed I lay in the bed again I wasn't surprised. I sat up looking around but Deidara was nowhere in sight. Contemplating what he had said last time about waking me up with water I decided it would be best to get up before he could get any ideas.

I took my clothes with me into the bathroom and washed my face before dressing. It felt more relaxed and normal than it should to share a room with an S-ranked criminal. Maybe it was because he was closer to me in age than the rest or it could be because Deidara reminded me a bit of my brother. Kyo also had blonde hair and blue eyes like our mother and he had been a carefree, kind and mischievous kid, he was also naturally good with people and easily got friends. I imagined that would be how Deidara was when he was a kid, though it felt strange to think that any in Akatsuki had been children once.

When I came out of the bathroom fully dressed and feeling a bit more alert Deidara opened the door. "You're up already, un." I swear I heard disappointment in his voice, probably he had wanted to wake me up his way. "Yeah, you mind explain how I ended up in the bed again." I asked, though I doubted I would get an answer.

"You mean I moved you? You sure you don't sleep walk, un." He looked offended though I could see the corner of his mouth twitch, presumably as he held back his famous smirk. "Twice?" I asked disbelievingly. "You never know, un. Konan asked me to go get you by the way." I decided it wasn't worth arguing and started to follow him out the door when I remembered something.

"Can I go to a village today?" I was not sure that I was allowed to leave if I didn't have a mission, it didn't seem like they trusted me yet, since I hadn't found out anything about their plans. "Sure you can, un. Just take of your cloak, someone could recognise it. Why, is it something special you need, un?" "Some things for my room, I didn't get so much with me when I left my village."

"If you want I can take you there with my clay bird, un. It would go faster and you don't have to walk." He offered. "I would love too." I said smiling, I loved heights and since humans can't fly I would gladly accept any chance to fly on Deidara's clay birds, and he was really nice, except for Konan he was the one I got along the best with so far.

After breakfast we went outside and Deidara took a bit of clay and quickly formed a bird, this time it resembled an eagle, the nearest village laid less than half an hour away, if flying it took only half the time while flying normal speed, but there was a bigger village further away so I wanted to go to that one, because they probably would have what I wanted. The bird grew big at a hand sign from Deidara and we jumped on and the bird took of, the feeling of lifting from the ground made my stomach flutter with joy.

I sat enjoying the view and Deidara formed some clay in his hands, when he was done he showed me a beautiful little clay sparrow, it looked ready to fly of at any second. "It's wonderful." I said admiring the small bird. "It is, but art isn't supposed to last forever, the beauty lies in the fleeting moment it disappear, un." As he said that the bird took off and exploded in front of us, a mix of blue and green reminded me of fireworks. The explosion was as beautiful as the bird but only lasted for a few seconds.

"I guess that if everything lasted forever it would be boring. But if you look at the nature as art you see that every year it withers away, only to be replaced next spring. It's both eternal and fleeting." "But my art is still much better than Danna's, un." Deidara said stubbornly after awhile as he continued to form his third sculpture, it looked like an owl, I didn't argue since everyone has their view on art.

I hadn't failed to notice on our mission that Sasori and Deidara had complete opposite views on art and that they argued a lot over what true art was, and I couldn't break them up since I believe art can be both, it just depends on what type of art it is.

When we reached the village I bought some bed clothing at a linen store first, since paint is heavy I decided to buy that last. After getting a pair of new clothes and some decorations Deidara had his hands full, but I still wanted some books, luckily I had brought my money with me from Kumo, though I made sure to hide it from Kakuzu.

I found a nice shop were I bought some flowers, I could always buy more next time, it didn't looked like Deidara could carry anymore either. When I paid the owner he told us about the big festival held in honour to Isumo, a great ninja who helped this country with his elemental powers a long time ago. "They even say that Isumo got his powers from a dying dragon and that's why he had a black dragon on his shoulder." The owner finished.

We looked at each other as we walked outside, could that be the ninja we heard about in Umiki. "Do you think Isumo are the same person as the one the old man told us about?" I asked as we walked towards the market. "It seems like that, un. But we can't be exactly sure, we should ask around a bit."

We had luck, in a stand where they sold old books, an old man knew the legend about Isumo, and it was the same story we had heard in Umiki. "After what the old man said, Isumo is the unnamed man we heard of in Umiki, so now we're sure, un." Deidara said as we walked towards the gates, stopping to buy paint near the exit.

As soon we were out of sight he quickly created a bird, slightly bigger this time, another plus when flying, I didn't have to carry the stuff I bought, not that I carried any of the things I bought today except the flowers anyway. "You needed a bit more than I though, un." Deidara said as we sat on the bird with my stuff behind us. "Yes, but it was you who volunteered to carry them for me." Deidara didn't answer that one, instead he took a bit of clay and started to mold and form it into another creature.

When we got back to the base we had to walk trough the living room, both Hidan and Kisame sat in the couch watching TV, they looked up to see who walked inside, I got a bad feeling when they looked at us, smirking. "I see the love birds are back. After quite some time too." "You're right Hidan. Wonder what took them so long?" At that both of them laughed, while I and Deidara sent them death glares. "Very funny guys, un." "Yeah, you two are hilarious." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes, this was going to be a long five months if they were going to continue like this. Deidara dropped of my stuff in my room and left me to continue where I left of. I started by putting my clothes in my drawer and making the bed then I started to paint the walls.

I finished just in time for me to take a shower before I had to help Konan make dinner, Konan and I usually cooked one day each to make it easier for us, but when no one has a mission we make it together since we need to cook for ten. The reason why the job of cooking falls on me and Konan is because none of the guys can cook, at least that was what they said, though some of them most certainly lied.

After dinner I did the dishes and then went to my room which still had a strong smell of paint, I put the flowers on the drawer and windowsill and opened the window to let the smell easier disappear.

After I was done I took a book from the bookcase and closed the door behind me as I went to the living room to read, the smell was starting to give me a headache. One couch and one armchair was already occupied when I got there, Sasori sat in the couch while working on a smaller puppet, beside him Kisame was still watching TV, I guessed Hidan was doing one of his freaky rituals again.

I walked behind the sofa to the remaining armchair, as I walked past Deidara I saw that he drew something in a sketch book, I stopped beside him to see, the half finished drawing of a bird soaring in the sky was already very realistic even though it wasn't done yet. I knew he made sculptures out of clay, but I didn't know that he used to draw too.

"That's beautiful." I said when Deidara noticed I stood there and looked up at me. "Thanks, un." Deidara answered as he started to add colour to the setting sun in the background. "You don't destroy these after you're done, right?" I asked as the thought hit me, his clay sculptures was beautiful and them he often blew up, not everyone but many.

"He doesn't. And that goes against his view on art too, right brat?" Sasori said before Deidara got a chance to answer. "Shut up danna, un. I just don't think everything should be blown up." Sensing another art fight coming I tried to change the subject by asking if we had any missions.

Next morning I woke up early feeling refreshed, the bed in my new room was almost as comfortable as Deidara's. I cast of the covers and stretched before going to the bathroom, taking my clothes with me, I had a pair of black pants and a dark green t-shirt that I usually used when not on a mission. After I was showered and dressed I went out of my room and closed the door before I took of towards the kitchen to start making breakfast. Yesterday Konan told me that she and Pein was going to Ame, so I only had to cook for eight since Zetsu preferred to find his own food, probably some innocent passerby.

I started to take out ingredients for pancakes, egg and beacon, I mixed the pancake batter and started frying them, after they were done I fried the egg and beacon. When I finished with those I put the food on the big dining table in the dining room together with some bread. I proceeded to put out cups and plates and some hot tea.

As I put forth the last plates I heard voices heading towards the kitchen, never underestimate the power of food on hungry criminals. First Kisame, Tobi and Hidan came rushing in followed by Sasori, Deidara and Itachi, and Kakuzu came seconds later.

"Umi-chan's food always looks so tasty." Tobi said with childish happiness and gave me a bone crashing hug. "Thanks Tobi. But I…can't…breath." I managed to squeeze forth when his hug got tighter by the minute. "Let go you idiot, un." Deidara said angrily as he walked by and punched Tobi on the head making him let go. "Why did senpai hit Tobi? What did Tobi do?" The masked man whined holding his head, and once again annoyed Deidara to the point where it was a good thing that Tobi sat on the opposite side of the table.

"You idiot, un." Deidara said with a frustrated sigh as he grabbed some beacon. "Don't you want some pancakes with jam Tobi?" I asked quickly and passed him the plate with pancakes before Tobi could reply. "Hai Umi-chan." He answered happily completely forgetting what had happened. The rest sweat dropped at Tobi's short memory while Hidan already shovelled down food as fast as he could and managed to swear at Tobi with his mouth full, no one understood what he said and thereby ignored him. And this was just another normal breakfast at the Akatsuki hideout.

Later that day I sat in the living room with everyone except Zetsu, who was on a spying mission again, and watched TV. No missions seemed to be done and the hideout was all clean, breakfast was done, we had nothing to do and it was so boring.

Kisame sat in the sofa in between Hidan and Kakuzu to make sure they didn't start a fight, Tobi sat happily on the floor in front of the TV and Sasori sat in one of the big armchairs while I and Deidara had to share the remaining armchair, he sat on the armrest and I in the seat. With so many channels that the TV had it's amazing that there was nothing much to look at and the problem was that almost everyone wanted to see a different program.

"Damn it Kakuzu. I fucking wanted to see that program." "But I want to see the business channel. Besides, no one wants to see the religion channel. Especially not the extra long program about weird and disgusting religions." Kakuzu calmly answered Hidan's angry complaints as he switched the channels to find the one he wanted to see. "Why not a channel about puppet theatre." Deidara smirked, looking at Sasori who glared back at him. "What about the Disney channel. Tobi wants to see cartoons."

"No one wants to watch your fucking cartoons Tobi, they're violence free and sissy." Hidan said as he tried to get the remote from Kakuzu, without succeeding. Sasori said nothing but looked annoyed and Itachi had gone to his room after breakfast, this always happened when everyone wanted to watch TV so he usually avoided those times. "Why not something with big explosions, un."

"Why not something that makes you all shut up?" A cold voice said as a multicoloured shadow formed in front of us, it immediately became quiet, not even Hidan dared to anger leader-sama. "I have new missions for all of you. Hidan and Kakuzu you two will search for the shishibi. Sasori, Deidara and Aya have an assassination mission but it doesn't require stealth moves for obvious reasons. Itachi and Kisame also have an assassination mission. You will all receive scrolls with detailed information and the ones of you who haven't captured your bijus will look for them while on your missions. Dismissed."

Soon after leader-sama disappeared, or rather his clone disappeared, Kisame rose up and went to look for Itachi. "We better get ready too." Sasori said as he walked towards the same corridor that Kisame went to, I and Deidara followed him. In my room I put on my headband and put on my weapon pouch on my right leg and also another weapon pouch around my waist. After controlling that I hadn't forgotten anything I closed the door behind me as I left my room and headed towards the long corridor leading to the big empty cave.

The flickering light from the torches disappeared as the door closed behind me and in the weak light in the cave I couldn't find it again, not that I would do it in strong light either. I used the hand sign I had learned to lift the humongous rock blocking the entrance and walked outside. Neither Sasori nor Deidara was there yet so I jumped up on one of the big tree trunks that seemed to hold the water filled ravine together and sat down.

After a few minutes the boulder lifted from the water and Deidara came out followed by Sasori, already inside his puppet Hiruko, I jumped down from the trunk and we headed north. "According to the scroll there is a retired ninja who holds a bit too much information about our goals. He retired at a young age and used the information he gathered as a spy to climb the political ladder in his country. Apparently he's in a village near Kusa right now, tomorrow he will head to Kusa, we need to kill him before he reaches there to avoid any interruption." Sasori explained as we walked. It wasn't far to the grass country so we would easily encounter the group before they got close to Kusa.

Silently I sneaked through the forest, avoiding anything that would announce my presence to the skilled ninjas ahead. I had concealed my chakra to the point of invisibility, both Sasori and Deidara had done the same. I could hear voices coming closer and soon I got a few glimpses of a group of six people through the trees.

Suddenly a small butterfly came fluttering towards me, I didn't recognise it until it came closer because in the sunlight it resembled a brimstone butterfly more than a clay one. It was the signal that everyone was in the right place and it was time to attack.

In one fleeting motion I drew six kunai's, three in each hand and threw them into the group, unfortunately only two of them got scratched slightly by my kunai's. But they turned their attention my way immediately which was the plan, considering that they was supposed to be skilled they had many flaws in their teamwork. All faced my direction instead of creating a circle and facing outwards, but this way it would be an easy job.

No one of the ninjas noticed when a small white bug crawled up the leg of a man with short brown hair and then continued up his back. At the same moment the bug exploded three things happened at once. The ninjas jumped aside from the explosion and their dead teammate, I jumped forth from my hiding spot and Sasori directed on of his offensive puppets across from me, effectively cornering the grass ninja.

When the smoke cleared four of the ninjas stood with kunai's in hand, the fifth a slim young man with short black hair had a katana in each hand. He fitted the description and the picture in the scroll we had, he had regular clothes and o headband since had had given up on being a ninja but apparently he still knew how to fight.

I concentrated on the chuunins first, the one closest to me, a guy with light brown hair attacked with kunai's first which I easily dodged. In the corner of my eye I saw one of the grass ninja, a blonde haired girl get a long cut along her arm from the puppets sword. I drew my katana and lunged forward to the boy in front of me, he barely managed to block the attack with a kunai, swiftly I slashed my sword from left to right but he blocked once again.

He pulled forth a second kunai as he caught my katana again, before I could pull away he slashed at me with his second kunai, it made a gash in my upper arm, warm blood ran down my arm and dripped from my elbow. But instead of flinching as he expected I pushed forward and quickly pressed my weight against him and when he tried to hold his balance I thrusted my katana forward through his heart.

Meantime the girl who got slashed by the puppet had fainted from the poison and Deidara had blown up one more of the chuunins. Our target and one more grass ninja stood back to back, this remaining ninja seemed more skilled than his chuunin companions. Deidara dropped another bomb but they jumped apart instead of get killed like nice little ninjas.

The silver haired leader was fighting Sasori's puppet, which had a few missing parts by now. Our target stood in a fighting position in front of me, his katana's held firmly in front of him. My right shoulder hurt from the cut I had got so I had to use my left to fight, I wasn't as good with my left as I was with my right arm but it would have to do. While keeping my eyes on my opponent I used a single hand seal and infused my katana with lightning.

**(AN: Not very unlike Sasuke's chidori sword but Aya focuses a bit of her chakra in to her katana and then turns it into lightning instead of changing the shape of another attack. Because of that her enemies will be paralysed if she manages to hit them, but this attack can't cut through everything like the chidori.)**

"I should have guessed you guys would come for me." He said smirking, I didn't let my attention slip, he was just trying to break my defense. "But according to my research there should only be one girl in your little group, and she was blue haired not a brunet. Why would they take in a weakling like you?" He continued, malice showing in his emerald eyes. Weak? Who was weak? That bastard, he knew nothing about me, I'm going to make him regret those words.

The black haired man dashed forward slashing his right sword at me making me bend backwards, in one fleeting motion his other katana came sweeping at me giving me no choice but to drop to the ground. Just before his crossed katana's cut of my head I rolled to the side and jumped up slashing my sword sideways, he quickly dodged and only got a slash across his chest.

My wound hurt like hell and by now I had lost quite much blood and my opponent only had a slash across his chest, small amounts of blood trickled down his skin. A shadow swept over us and something blew up right beside the enemy, blowing his left arm off. I looked up and saw a grinning Deidara on his big clay bird, I smiled back up as thanks, now we were more even.

The smirk was effectively wiped of the ninjas face and replaced by anger as he glared at me. I quickly took forth a scroll and summoned the four spikes with zig zag shaped ends, they fell in a square around the man. Before he could react I ignored the pain and forced my right arm up and quickly formed a hand seal creating the same barrier as Kisame was trapped by. The man tried to cut his way out but only received shock after shock whenever he touched he barrier.

I clenched my teeth against the pain and quickly formed a rather long series of hand seals and held up my left hand to the sky. A loud thunder was heard and an enormous lightning bolt came down inside the rectangle hitting the man straight in the head. This time I put almost all of my chakra in the bolt instead of holding back like I did in my fight with Kisame. The man was dead before he reached the ground, rather fried because of the electricity.

I slumped down on the ground and pressed my left hand against my wound, trying to stop the bleeding. A rustle announced Sasori's presence and a light breeze and a puff showed where Deidara landed. "Are you okay Aya, un?" He said as he bent down beside me. "I'm fine, it's just a small cut." I said and tried to rise up but my head was too dizzy because of the blood loss.

"Let me see Aya." Sasori's emotionless voice said as he also bent down and carefully examined my shoulder. "I would not say it's just a scratch, I can see the shoulder bone through the blood. We need to clean it of and put on pressure. Konan can help you stitch it up back at the base."

Luckily there was a small stream nearby, Sasori gently cleaned the wound and then Deidara held the wound closed as the red head put on some haemostatic medicine before putting on a bandage. I felt much better after this and insisted that we should leave immediately. But I noticed that the guys kept a lower pace than we had this morning.

We stopped after a few hours and set up camp and next morning my chakra was replenished so I took of the bandage and focused my chakra to my hand and held the green glowing hand over the wound. Slowly it healed and soon there wasn't any sign of an injury, it was sure worth all the hard medical training, to be able to use medical jutsus was a great help.

We arrived at the base at dusk the same day and by the strange astral projections we could contact leader-sama and report our mission. There were no new missions so we were free until there came up something else. I went to my room and showered before going to the kitchen to make a quick dinner, I did more than I needed so Deidara could take some too if he was hungry, after that I went to bed and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

I finally managed to break the 4000 word mark, I would appreciate reviews, it would speed up the updating.


End file.
